shadowfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Bionicleboy3000
See Also: Archive 1 Saphira3 hey im on here too so hi:)!!(Saphira3 03:36, 21 May 2009 (UTC)) hey can i"join ranks??(Saphira3 03:46, 21 May 2009 (UTC)) not much and ill work on the edits(Saphira3 04:18, 21 May 2009 (UTC)) hi um... can you talk to me on here for a bit(Saphira3 04:36, 21 May 2009 (UTC)) stuff and can we also talk on the homework wiki one if you do a few edits ill give you a job go and respond here though:)(Saphira3 04:39, 21 May 2009 (UTC)) hey im here but not for long because i have to go to school okay ill tell you when i get off(Saphira3 14:57, 22 May 2009 (UTC))hey am i ur friend so add me on that thing on ur userpage(Saphira3 05:09, 24 May 2009 (UTC)) 'SLJCOAAATR (Talk No Evil) ' Nice userbox. Sorry I haven't been on-line much lately. I'm quite busy in real-life. SLJCOAAATR (Talk No Evil) ' 14:26, 23 April 2009 (UTC) :Sure, I guess. It's not like there's actual traffic yet, though. And I'm pretty busy with SNN, but I'll make sure nothing goes down here. Nice new sig. 'SLJCOAAATR (Talk No Evil) ' 05:10, 26 April 2009 (UTC) ::Sadly, I'm still pretty busy. I'm really not online much anymore. Sorry. It's gonna be a few weeks before I become active again /: 'SLJCOAAATR (Talk No Evil) ' 20:44, 7 May 2009 (UTC) :::Bleh. So long as he follows ''your (:P) rules. Sorry for still being so inactive. Hopefully, by next Saturday night, I'll be back to my regular schedule. I'll dosome work on SNN, and here. 'SLJCOAAATR (Talk No Evil) ' 00:46, 1 June 2009 (UTC) Sonicrox14 Hi, I'm just stopping by to let you know something: whenever you see a user who has random numbers instead of username (example: User:1.234.567.89), it means that whoever left the message/edited the page didn't have an account or wasn't logged on. So there's no telling who could have done it. --Sonicrox14 05:17, 1 May 2009 (UTC) Shelly the Hedgehog ' Sonichood I'm gonna need your help. SLJCOAAATR 1 wants to delete the article "Sonichood", which tells of the origin of Sonic in the UK version. He says he never heard of it, so he wants to delete it. Can you help me prove that the things on the article were true? Ways you can help: 1) Read Sonichood and find articles that feature a short synopsis of Sonichood's material 2) Give SLJ the links related to the article 3) Tell him to read Sonic the Comic Issue #8 and see for himself Thanks! --Sonicrox14 05:15, 4 May 2009 (UTC)' Shelly the Hedgehog ' Question (if you don't mind) :1) What does it mean to be a "Rollback" :2) What is a "Bureaucrat"? Thanks --Sonicrox14 04:34, 23 May 2009 (UTC)' Shelly the Hedgehog ' Richardtalk Re: Bot Done, User:Wikia is now a bot.--Richardtalk 19:01, 12 May 2009 (UTC) Fairfieldfencer FFF [[User:Skylerthewasp|'Skylerthewasp']] Hi just kettin ya know i joined and i sorted out the rouge page. im gonna do more stuff know--[[User:Skylerthewasp|'Skylerthewasp']] 12:08, 13 May 2009 (UTC) Hi, just asking on the music articles, could we have the music on the page, like on all hail shadow?--[[User:Skylerthewasp|'Skylerthewasp']] 12:33, 14 May 2009 (UTC) Quick Tips As a new moderator, I'm embarassed to say I still don't know a few of the things about this wiki, could you help me please :1) How do you put the character templates on their pages? :2) How do you categorize the articles? Thanks --Sonicrox14 05:00, 26 May 2009 (UTC)' Shelly the Hedgehog ' same here, pliz srry 2 bother. [[User:Dawnthehedgehog|'Dawn the Hedgehog']] 22:28, 2 June 2009 (UTC) Hate to bother you There's a friend of mines who got banned for two weeks, but he's still communicating with me as an anonymous user. One of the Sonic News Network Admins has accused him of "sockpuppetry". Can you tell me what that is so maybe I can help him? --Sonicrox14 03:47, 31 May 2009 (UTC)' Shelly the Hedgehog '''